Time For College
by thexonlyxALICExHALE
Summary: alice and bella are vampires they go to a college that happpens to have jasper and the other cullen boys who are human. its a OOC story but you please R&R this is a AxJ story if you dont like how i write and my ideas then dont tell me i dont care.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: Sadly I dont own anything if i did jasper would be mine!!

A/N:: this started as a story i was just writing so i kinda fitted it for twilight, dont worry Rosalie will show up . . . sadly but its JXA BXE but more AXJ than anything if you like it please read&review!!

Chapter 1: Jasper, Edward and Holly . . . oh my!!

We're having to go to a new college, because of an unfortunate 'accident' involving Bella and another girl.  
Lets just say that she looked 'good enough to eat'. I laughed to myself, I didnt like it at first when Bella had said it. Now though it was growing on me. Well Bella and I are vampires if you haven't figured it out by now. We pose as 'twin' sisters, because we look a lot alike. Bella is 5'2 tall, shoulder lenght brown hair, and extremly pale, and

her favorite color is white . . . go figure. I am Alice Valentine, I stand 5'0, shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and I love the color green. But anyway we had to leave before they put toand to together. We try not to drink human blood. Bella can't completely control herself yet, at least not as good as me. Sometimes she eats a homeless person -- not that I condon it -- but if we don't feed when the hunger is at its peak then we need human blood. We've been spending time away from our 'adoptive parents' Carlisile and Esme, its been a while since we've seen them. They were the ones to teach us that we don't need human blood to survive. Your probably wondering how we can even go to college, being vampires and all. Well some of those myths aren't true, like the garlic and crosses. But the whole sun thing is a lie, the sun doesn't hurt us.

Well not in that sense it burns our eyes to the extreme, not so fun. Like a weilder without eye protection, except we've done it countless times. So we always wear heavy duty sun glasses. But I'm getting off subject. Bella and I have been traveling to different colleges to learn new things. Before we left our last school i was majoring in music and Bella was majoring in math. When we arrived at our new school we donned on our sunglasses and got out of my black corvette [I guess I didn't mention we're rich and headed to the front building.

"Hey Bella will you take care of all of that stuff for me? I'm gonna go find the library." I asked.

"Yea, sure I'll come get you when I am done here." she replied.

I walked down the long hallway following the signs to the library. Thats when I saw him, Just from behind. He was wearing checkered vans, black cargo shorts and a green shirt. I quickened my pace to try and catch up with him.

"Umm . . . excuse me?" I asked loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head and stared at me. I looked down at myself I didn't see anything wrong. I was wearing my pin stripped converse, a black and red plaid skirt and a black Scary Kids Scaring Kids shirt. Thats when it hit me, he was checking me out!

"Ah . . . umm . . . me?" he stammered turning towards me fully. I could see that he had green eyes that were almost covered by his brown shaggy hair.

"Yeah, do you think you could show me where the library is?" I answered.

"Oh yeah, I'm going there myself. I'm Jasper by the way."

"Alice. Do you know if there are jobs at the library for the students?" I asked, matching his pace.

"Yeah, but it's up to the people that work there. Why?" he questioned.

"I love books, and the library suits me. Surrounded by books . . . I love it." I answered "Do you know the people that work there?" we turned a corner.

"Yeah, my brother, Edward, his friend and me."

"Oh really?" I asked getting an idea "Do you guys need anymore help? I can work at night." We walked into the library, I didn't even notice.

"Yea, but its a group thing. I have no problem with it, now you need to win over one of them." he said gesturing towards two blonde guys. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were wearing Hollister shirts and jeans that hung low and they had 'holes' in them.

"Oh how fun I've never been able to get along with jock wannabes." I stated.

"Hey thats not nice, one of them is my brother." he said trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh yeah, then why are you laughing?" I questioned. Just then they came up behind him.

"Who's laughing at whom?" the taller one asked.

"Its nothing Emmett, she told me a joke," he replied. "but she was wonderin' if she could get a job here. She said she could work with me at night."

Then the other one, Edward, I guessed, asked me a dozen questions a second.

"Can you shelf books? Are you taking night classes? Are you nice to people? Do you have a boyfriend, wanna go out with Jasper?" If I wasnt above normal I dont think I

would have heard the last two questions. "Yes, no, if they're nice to me, no and dont you think thats a little personal? For both of us." I replied at a normal pace. Emmett

added, "Man we already have one freak working here, do we really need another one?"

"Uhh excuse me who are you calling a freak, Holly?" I asked very annoyed.

"Holly? What's with the girls name, Icy?" He asked back.

"It was to make fun of your choice in clothing, now that I think about it though you do seem rather girlish. And Icy, can't you be more original? I know shopping at Hollister

impairs your judgement, but I thought some of you had your own opinions." I answered.

All the while, I heard Jasper and Edward making bets on who would win our litte fight. Jasper bet on me, Edward bet on Emmett.

Then I remembered that he had called Jasper a freak too. I stopped in the midst of my sentence and turned to Jasper and asked "He called you a freak too. Why aren't you yelling at him?"

"Ha ha thats never gonna happen, Jasper doesnt insult me" Emmett said unexpectedly.

"Oh really . . . thats sad i was really starting to like you too. I should have guessed." I said to Jasper. "So can I get a job or what?" I asked to looking at all three of them.

"We'll have to discuss it. Come back tomorrow and we'll let you know then."

"Okay" i said as they walked away. I was browsing through the books and lost track of time. I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was already night time. 'Oh crap,' i thought walking towards the front 'Bella wont be to happy with me'

What I saw was weird. Bella was talking to Edward.

"Umm hey Bella I see you've met Edward." I interrupted

"Huh . . . oh Alice hi! Are you ready to go" she said not turning for staring at Edward.

"Yea, lets go. Bye Edward see ya tomorrow." I said

"Bye Edward. Oh here is my cell number, call me!" Bella said

"Uhh yea, bye Bella, Alice" Edawrd said dazed.

"Hey why did you give him your number Bella?" I asked while she lead me to our dorm.

"We got to talking while I was waiting for you. And what took you so long?" she questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject"

"Its because I like him, okay? Is that a problem?"

"Oh Bella you know that you shouldn't have done that. We can't excatly date humans, the bloodlust is too strong." i lectured her. "If he finds out we will have to kill him, or turn him"

"Well from what Edward was telling me, you weren't excatly thinking about this stuff around Jasper" she stated smuggly

"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about" I stammered.

Without noticing it i was already in my pj's, for a vampire I don't pay much attention to my surroundings it seems.

"Yeah okay. I'm going to class now bye." Bella said as she stormed out.

I went to the closest bed and got under the covers. I was thinking about what she had said. I couldn't like Jasper . . . could I? 'No stop it, don't think for a second that I could go out with him' I scolded myself 'I could kill him. I probably would.' I closed my eyes trying to block him out of my mind, it wasn't working. As I finally fell asleep he was still going through my mind. 


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

im sorry i havent updated in a long time . . . many things got in the way like:

writer's block procratination school internet not working and many more

but not to worry i have 2 full weeks of no school and nothing but time on my hands soi hope to get atleast 3-4 chapters up before the break is over.

and i hope to get a chapter up by tonite so hold on a little longer.

and thanks to those of you that actually reviewed i would enjoy more though if you dont mind. . . 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:: no no no i dont own anything, sadly if i did SKSK would come to my birthday party. and if i owned twilight jasper would be mine!!**

** A/N: i know i need to fix the discriptions, and yes they do sleep but they dont NEED to. its how they pass time.[and hey if you read those bella getting pregnant one then whats wrong with them sleeping it my own twisti write it for my enjoyment. last but not least sorry for any typos/mistakes.**

**Chapter 2::News**

I had a restless nights sleep, anytime I closed my eyes I saw his figure in my mind. I finally fell into a deep sleep about two hours before I had to get up. My eyes

popped open at the sound of Bella moving things around the room.

We don't talk that much when we're alone, we usually just listen to music. She was trying to get on my good side by playing Scary Kids Scaring Kids, she never really

listens to them unless she wants to suck up.

I cautiously got out of bed and searched through the boxes she had brought in from our car, that were sitting at the end of my bed. I looked around the room and

noticed that she had brought almost everything in from the car[not like her at all. I grab a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Be happy'. As I walked to the

bathroom, thinking my stuff was already in there, Bella turned to me.

"Hey Alice?" she asked warrily.

"Yes" I answered.

"I was wondering if Edward and I could go out some time?" she asked "I know that I shouldn't but he seems really cool and nice and--"

"Bella" I cut her off, "If he finds out anything about us or vampires in general I will have to kill him or turn him got it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much" she squealed "He wont know anything at all I promise. Thank you!"

She kept that up as I got dressed.

"BELLA! stop thanking me already I get it, okay?" I asked

"Yes I'm sorry, but are you going to the library now?"

"Yes and I'm guessing that you want to come so you can talk to Edward, right?" I asked locking the door as we left.

"No I want to go so I can talk to Jasper about you" she answered with a straight face.

"What?!? Why?"

"Because I need to tell him that you want to apologize for being rude to him last night."

"What I wasn't that rude was I?" I asked sheepishly.

She just nodded her head. I thought back to my night last night while walking in to the library. I noticed that Emmett and Edward were busy helping kids find books. I

found it weird that people would come to the library at this time. Then I looked at my phone and saw that I was early, way early. I pick out a book at random and

started reading. I couldn't concentrate though, my mind kept wondering back to Jasper. '_I wonder what Bella is going to tell him_' I closed the book, knowing I had to go

talk to him.

As I was putting the book back I saw him through the shelves. He was wearing some dark gray pants with a band shirt, though even I couldn't make out the

name. He looked...handsome. I couldn't help staring. He noticed me before long, and was giving me the same stare. I finally broke my gaze and started walking to the other side of the shelf; while trying

to come up with a way to apologize to him I ran into something. I looked up and his face was so close to mine, and thats when his scent hit me. It wasn't like most, his scent didn't make me want to kill

him. It was the exact oppisite, I wanted to ravish him. I relized what I was thinking and shook the thoughts from my head.

"Oh, hey Jasper I didn't see you there." I said, trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Huh...oh, hey Alice what's up" he said dejectedly

"I...uh wanted to apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I'm sorry" I rushed through the apology

"Oh that no problem." he replied perking up, "So do you wanna here some good news?"

"Sure, is it about me getting the job?" I asked truly intrested.

"Yep it was decided that you canstart as soon as you want."

"Really?" I couldn't believe that I actually got the job, especially after what I said to Emmett. "Man that's awesome."

"Yeah I know, we should go out to celerbrate." he said surprising me.

"Umm...uhh.." I stammered.

"Yeah we should it would be fun!" Bella exclaimed. I could tell Edward and Bella had been listening the whole time.

"Okay, then its settled. We should go out tonight." Edward said going along with Bella's plan.

"Ahh...but...THE LIBRARY!" I exclaimed, jolting them out of their conversation. "The library needs someone in it at night I thought. That's not smart leaving it unattened."

"That's okay Alice," Edward replied "The library isn't supposed to be open tonight"

"So I say we should meet here at 9:00p.m. alright everyone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Bella and Edward both agreed

'_Oh man_' I thought '_This is going to be intresting two humans and two vampires going out on what seems like a double date. I'm gonna have to kill Bella for this'_

THE END...for now

**A/N: yes i know it was a short chapter but good stuff is coming up i promise. i wouldnt mind some reviews and some ideas with where they should go and what they do.  
i have some but they dont seem to fit.**


End file.
